In so deep
In so deep (dt. in etwa: In die Scheiße geritten) ist der Name des ersten Trailer, der zu Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories veröffentlicht wurde. Szene 1 Der Trailer beginnt mit einem Konzert: Ein Keyboarder und ein Gitarrist fallen sofort ins Auge, sie spielen zu dem Song "In the Air tonight" von Phil Collins. Die Musikaufführung findet im Hyman Memorial Stadium auf großer Bühne statt. Aus verschiedenen Richtungen gleiten Lichtkegel über das Podium, Publikum schreit im Hintergrund. Szene 2 Die Szene wird weitergeführt und ein zweiter Gitarrist ist zu sehen. Auf einer Wand hinter den Musikern steht "Phil Collins – Live in Vice City". Szene 3 Protagonist Victor Vance tritt zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung mit den Worten: "Phil meinte, ihr hättet vielleicht Arbeit. Mein Name ist Vic Vance." Er redet hierbei mit Marty J. Williams und am Rande auch mit Louise Cassidy-Williams, beide nicht im Bild. Paradox ist, dass Vic das kubanische Outfit trägt, das man erst im weiteren Spielverlauf bekommt, nach Havana Good Time. Szene 4 Während im Hintergrund wieder das Phil-Collins-Konzert läuft, erscheint im Vordergrund das Vice-City-Stories-Logo. Szene 5 Ein fröhlicher Bryan Forbes empfängt Vic mit ausgestrecktem Arm und führt in zu Lance, Vics Bruder. Forbes fragt Vic rhetorisch: "Willst du den Plan hören, der uns drei richtig reich machen wird?" Szene 6 Vic in Army-Uniform geht auf einen Mann zu, der vor einem Jet steht. Es ist Jerry Martinez' Drogendealer, der Vic Martinez' 'Ware' aushändigen soll. Szene 7 Auf einer Freeway fährt Vic auf Starfish Island an einem Phoenix vorbei, die Hauptstraße Richtung Vice Beach entlang. Szene 8 Phil Collins betritt die Bühne, außer ihm ist nichts zu sehen. Szene 9 Armando Mendez stellt in der Cutscene zu Hostile Takeover fest: "Diese Branche ist voller Verbrecher." Darauf im Pastellanzug: "So ist das mit dem Drogenhandel. Er zieht die falschen Leute an." Szene 10 Einer der Gitarristen aus dem Phil-Collins-Konzert in der Nahaufnahme. Szene 11 Phil Collins sitzt vor einem Schlagzeug und trommelt zu seinem Song. Szene 12 Szene 11 wird fortgeführt, nur aus der Vogelperspektive. Szene 13 Jetzt sieht man Phil wieder von vorne trommeln. Szene 14 Und nun von schräg unten. Szene 15 Kontinuität wird auch in Szene 15 bewahrt: Phil beim Trommeln von links aus gesehen. Szene 16 Die Monotonie hört mit Szene 16 auf, wo ein Blick auf die gesamte Bühne gewährt wird. Szene 17 Victor befährt mit einem Stallion eine Monsterstunt-Rampe auf dem Dach von King Knuts in Downtown... Szene 18 ...und springt hinüber. Szene 19 Ein Transparenz-Effekt: Phil am Schlagzeug und ein startendes Flugzeug sind übereinander zu sehen. Szene 20 Vic zu seinem Bruder während Snitch Hitch: "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst?" Im Original: "I told you not to get us in so deep", der Titel des Trailers. Szene 21 Phil Collins erneut am Schlagzeugspielen. Szene 22 Armando Mendez fragt zu den Vance-Brüdern: "Wenn ich euch umlegen soll – kein Problem." Szene 23 In Little Havana wird Vic von ein paar aufgebrachten Cholos verfolgt. Szene 24 Lance schreit seinen Bruder an: "Es ist mein Koks! Ich mache damit, was ich will, verdammt noch mal!" Szene 25 Phil Collins... mal wieder mit Trommeln und Singen beschäftigt. Szene 26 In Viceport: Zwei FBI-Agenten haben das Feuer eröffnet. Szene 27 Während Kill Phil: Phil Collins springt mit einem Satz von einem ein paar Meter über dem Boden fliegenden Hubschrauber weg, der kurz darauf explodiert. Szene 28 Vic braust mit einem Skimmer über die Stadt hinweg. Szene 29 Phil in Concert. Szene 30 Szene 29 setzt sich fort, nur aus einer anderen Perspektive. Szene 31 Vic zu Armando Mendez: "Diese Seite des Geschäfts interessiert mich aber nicht." Mendez: "Leider hast du keine Wahl." Szene 32 Phil trommelt... Szene 33 ...sich... Szene 34 ...über... Szene 35 ...vier Szenen hinweg, bis er plötzlich aufhört. Szene 36 Die Schlussszene informiert uns über das Release-Datum und darüber, auf welcher Plattform das Spiel erscheint. Siehe auch * Trailer Kategorie:Trailer